Odcinek 8082
3 maja 2019 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Adam Dusevoir |producenci= Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 8081. « 8082. » 8083. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Florence podejmuje decyzjęW gabinecie CEO, Hope i Brooke przekonują Flo, że dla kobiet Logan wiele znaczyłoby to, jeśli przyjęłaby ona ofertę pracy w rodzinnym domu mody. Hope ma nadzieję, że wizja pracy blisko Steffy i Phoebe nie odstraszy jej, gdyż i tak należy ona do rodziny i córka oddana przez nią do adopcji także jest jej częścią. Shauna uważa, że Flo nie może się nie zgodzić, ale ona potwierdza, że praca ze Steffy każdego dnia to zniechęcająca wizja, gdyż sądziła, że nie zobaczy już więcej Phoebe. Przyznaje jednak matce rację i nie chce zmarnować danej jej szansy, dlatego przyjmuje ofertę pracy. Hope jest podekscytowana, a Shauna wyjawia również, że jej córka obchodzi tego dnia urodziny. Wszyscy z entuzjazmem chcą je uczcić, a Ridge sugeruje zamówienie tortu. Zmieszana Flo zapewnia, że oferta pracy jest wystarczającym prezentem, ale Hope zapewnia kuzynkę, że zasłużyła na wszystko. Niedługo potem, Hope musi wyjść, gdyż obiecała Douglasowi, że spędzą ze sobą czas. Wspomina o śmierci Caroline i o tym, że oboje z chłopcem znajdują w sobie wzajemne pocieszenie. Kiedy Hope wychodzi, zjawia się modelka Pearl i przypomina Ridge'owi o naniesieniu poprawek na suknię. Shauna jest oczarowana kreację Forrestera, a następnie wychodzi, aby wykonać telefon. Brooke i Ridge zapewniają Flo, że poradzi sobie ona w nowej pracy, a Hope we wszystkim jej pomoże, jak tylko skończy zajmować się Douglasem. Ridge informuje, że wszyscy starają się pomóc chłopcu, ale Brooke stwierdza, że nikt nie może nikomu zastąpić matki. Kiedy zostają same, Brooke wyjawia Flo, że czasem muszą zrobić coś, by uszczęśliwić innych pracowników - jak jedzenie ciasta cytrynowego Pam lub wykonywanie identyfikatorów, co lubi robić Charlie. Kiedy Brooke wychodzi, Flo powtarza sobie jak bardzo zmieniło się jej życie. Zjawia się podekscytowana Shauna, która ma na sobie kreację noszoną wcześniej przez Pearl. Flo podkreśla, że spełniły się ich marzenia. thumb|left|320px|Thomas wyjawia Hope swoje uczuciaW rezydencji Brooke, Thomas zostawia Steffy wiadomość z prośbą o wysłanie zdjęcia jej, dziewczynek i Liama. Zjawia się Douglas, któremu ojciec obiecał wspólne rysowanie. Thomas sugeruje, by Douglas narysował coś dla Hope i jest zadowolony, kiedy chłopczyk postanawia wykonać serce. Niebawem, Thomas stwierdza, że życzenie Douglasa, aby Hope została jego mamą, może się kiedyś spełnić. Powinni pokazać jej jak bardzo ją kochają i doceniają. Thomas namawia synka, by powiedział Hope co do niej czuje. Kiedy Douglas wychodzi do kuchni, Forrester wysyła Steffy wiadomość z przypomnieniem o zdjęciach, które rzekomo Douglas chciałby zobaczyć. Następnie dzwoni do Pameli i upewnia się, że córka Brooke wróci do domu po skończonym spotkaniu. Wkrótce, Hope wraca do domu i zastaje w salonie Thomasa, który nie ma na sobie koszulki, gdyż wyszedł spod prysznica. Wyjawia, że Maya zabrała Douglasa i Lizzy do parku, a Hope żartobliwie deklaruje, że nie pozwoli zastąpić się w roli ulubionej osoby Douglasa. Podekscytowana wyjawia również, że Flo zgodziła się rozpocząć pracę w FC. Thomas jest przekonany, że cała rodzina polubi jej nową kuzynkę. Następnie pokazuje Hope rysunek Douglasa i stwierdza, że malunki jego syna najlepiej oddają jego emocje i uczucia. Thomas uważa, że córka Brooke zawsze myśli najpierw o dzieciach, co udowodniła również, wysyłając Liama do Paryża. Steffy przesyła bratu wspólne zdjęcie z Liamem i dziewczynkami, które ten pokazuje Hope. Deklaruje, że on i Douglas pomogą jej w trudnym okresie, tak jak ona pomaga im. Kiedy ona nie rozumie, więc Thomas wprost oznajmia, że Liam powinien być ze Steffy, podczas gdy Hope może zając się potrzebującym matki Douglasem. Forrester przekonuje, że istnieje życie po Liamie, którego Hope powinna zostawić, gdyż jego miejsce jest przy Steffy. Przypomina, że kiedyś łączyło ich uczucie i teraz znów mogliby wspólnie ułożyć sobie życie na nowo. Thomas całuje Hope, która się odsuwa. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 5 Kategoria:Florence Fulton Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 3 Kategoria:Shauna Fulton Kategoria:Douglas Forrester 1 Kategoria:Pearl